Evaluate $\dfrac {9}m+4$ when $m=3$.
Let's substitute ${3}$ for $ m$. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{9}{ m}+4$ $= \dfrac{9}{{3}}+4$ $= 3+4$ $=7$